Harry and Pansy ( 8 )
by starck29
Summary: Voldemort est mort, les forces de la lumière ont gagné la bataille. Douze ans plus tard, Harry Potter, marié et père de trois enfant, procède à l'arrestation d'une vampire. Comment réagira-t-il en découvrant son visage ? Comment évolue la génération de 1990 dans une Angleterre restée inégalitaire ? Et cela, malgré les avancées de Kingsley dans certains domaines. [ creature!fic ]
1. Capturée

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à bev28, qui a accepté d'être ma bêta pour cette courte fic. Je ne sais pas su vous vous souvenez, mais à la fin du mois de janvier dernieer, j'avais publié une fic en 8 chapitres, Harry and Pansy (1), et j'avais alors expliquer que je comptais dériver ce couple en série, de la même manière que les impressionnistes faisaient des séries de parfois 20-30 tableaux du même sujet, Monet était très doué dans ce domaine notamment. Et bien cette fic est ma deuxième ''toile'' de cette série. Contrairement à la précédente dans laquelle chaque texte était écrot par rapport à un thème d'une des nuits du FOF, la seule ''contrainte'' que j'avais pour ce texte était que ce soit une creature!fic. J'espère que ce premier chapitre et cette fic vous plairont, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé avec une review et bonne lecture !  
_

 _PS : C'est normal si je passe de Harry and Pansy (1) à Harry and Pansy (8), les 6 autres fics sont toutes en cours à différents niveaux, et en plus ce ne sont pas des suites les unes avec les autres._

 **Chapitre 1 : Capturée**

La créature avançait, cachée par l'ombre de la nuit. Elle suivait un homme, attendant patiemment qu'il soit dans un endroit isolé. Cela arriva rapidement, il se trouvait désormais au milieu d'une prairie à l'abandon. C'était sa chance. Elle lui sauta dessus, prête à mordre. Le ciel fut éclairé par une forte lumière, soudainement, ce qui l'aveugla quelques secondes. L'homme se retourna et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction, il lui lança un premier sort qu'elle esquiva. Mais malheureusement pour elle, cinq autres sorts la touchèrent en même temps. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de tomber inconsciente ce fut une cicatrice sur le front de l'un des aurors, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry Potter se frotta le front avec sa main, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils la traquait sans relâche. Le commandant du bureau des Aurors, Marcus Flint, en avait fait une priorité. Cela faisait dix ans que la guerre était terminée, mais au final, peu de choses avaient changé dans le monde sorcier. Le sorcier savait ce qu'il arriverait à cette créature, elle serait exécutée et son corps brûlé, alors qu'il y avait pléthore de moyens de l'intégrer à la société sorcière, comme c'était le cas en France et en Scandinavie par exemple. Harry avait bien tenté de faire comprendre à ses supérieurs qu'il y avait d'autres solutions, mais les ordres venaient du Ministère. Alors, que pouvaient-ils faire contre ?

Elle avait mal … à ses poignets et … et à ses chevilles. Et sa tête tournait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans l'une des cellules du Ministère de la Magie, ces salauds ne l'avaient même pas enfermée à Azkaban, ils préféraient la garder sous le coude … probablement pour la faire souffrir. Elle vit qu'elle portait un bracelet aux poignets et aux chevilles, c'était ça qui devait lui faire mal, ils devaient être probablement en argent. Quelqu'un entra et ouvrit les portes de sa cellule, elle recula précipitamment et grimaça sous la douleur. L'homme entra, c'était lui. Il lui dit : « Bonjour Parkinson, tu as été condamnée à mort par le Magenmagot, tu seras prochainement exécutée de la même manière que tous les autres vampires, je suis désolé. »

S'en était fini pour elle, dans quelques jours elle serait conduite sur la place publique enchaînée, puis vissée sur une horrible table de torture pour qu'on lui plante un pieux dans le cœur, et enfin elle serait mise agonisante sur le bûcher. Et en attendant, les Aurors allaient se défouler sur elle dés qu'ils en auraient l'occasion.


	2. Emprisonnée

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à bev28, qui a accepté d'être ma bêta pour cette courte fic. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Chapitre 2 : Emprisonnée**

Pansy était allongée sur le sol de sa cellule, agonisante. Zacharias Smith et Cormac McLaggen, deux aurors qui avaient participé à son arrestation, étaient venus et l'avaient passée à tabac. Personne ne prendrait sa défense de toute façon, elle n'était que de la vermine pour eux, de la vermine à exterminer. La brune avait le nez en sang, les cheveux rougis par les coups et d'horribles douleurs dans le torse et l'abdomen. Elle … Elle avait peut-être plusieurs côtes cassées, si ce n'est même plus. Quelqu'un entra dans sa cellule, elle releva difficilement la tête, c'était Potter. Lui aussi il voulait s'acharner sur elle comme les deux autres ? Il referma la porte, s'assit à côté d'elle et il lui fit boire quelques potions. Tout le suite la Serpentarde se sentit mieux, elle avait un peu moins mal aux côtes et au nez. Il l'aida à se relever et lui appliqua plusieurs sorts pour la soigner du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il lui dit : « Je suis désolé pour tout ça Parkinson, sincèrement.

-Appelle-moi Pansy, Harry, pour le temps qu'il me reste à vivre de toute façon, je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine de conserver les apparences.

-Qui t'as fait ça Pansy ?

-Smith et McLaggen, cracha la brune, comment ces deux abrutis ont-ils pu devenir aurors … »

Harry s'était contenté de sourire tristement avant de s'en aller.

Pansy avait pensé que cela ne se reproduirait pas, mais le lion lui avait donné tort. Il était revenu plusieurs fois durant la semaine qui suivit, la plupart du temps après le passage de ces deux collègues, il regrettait tellement d'être obligé de collaborer avec eux. Smith était un extrémiste anti sangs-purs, et McLaggen considérait tout ce qui était à Serpentard comme de la vermine à exterminer. Pas étonnant qu'ils se défoulent autant sur leur prisonnière. Heureusement, Harry réussit au bout de quelques jours à les envoyer en mission en Bulgarie, là où ils ne pourraient pas l'atteindre.


	3. Doute

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à bev28, qui a accepté d'être ma bêta pour cette courte fic. Désolé d'avoir sauté le chapitre de la semaine dernière, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de le finir, mais j''ai réussi à en écrire deux en une semaine que je vous poste aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si vous les avez aimé et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 3 : Doute**

Harry rentra chez lui relativement tôt ce soir-là, par rapport à d'habitude. Il réalisa bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez eux lorsqu'il vit que ni Ginny ni les enfants n'étaient là. Il transplana instinctivement au Terrier et y retrouva Molly et Arthur, avec Albus et Lily, ils lui expliquèrent que James restait un petit peu à la garderie de son école, Ginny finissant un petit peu plus tard que d'habitude. Le brun fut soulagé que tout est une explication logique, il les remercia d'avoir gardé les enfants et transplana chez lui, Ginny était rentrée et elle avait bien récupérée James. Tout allait bien alors ? Harry avait pourtant le pressentiment que non.

C'est quelques jours plus tard que ces soupçons se confirmèrent, après avoir encore passé la journée à tenter de convaincre Kingsley qu'il leur fallait modifier leur approche pour régler le problème des vampires avant de se retrouver avec une révolte sur le dos, en vain. Il était également rentré tôt ce jour-là, et il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre trace de Ginny, alors qu'elle était censée n'avoir un entraînement que le matin. Harry n'était pas le genre d'homme voulant à tout prix emprisonner et contrôler sa femme, pas comme Malefoy, mais ils avaient trois enfants en bas âge à élever et Harry faisait le maximum pour avoir des horaires corrects. James devait encore être à l'école, alors avant de transplaner au Terrier, Harry voulut suivre son instinct et décida donc de vérifier l'agenda de sa femme, juste pour être sur qu'elle ne lui cache rien. À la page d'aujourd'hui, il y avait marqué dessus _123_ , Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Il alla récupérer ses deux enfants et Molly lui expliqua que Ginny était sortie avec des amies, en tout cas c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ginny rentra finalement en fin d'après-midi, James était avec elle. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait continuellement : « elle te cache quelque chose. »

Et à partir du moment où le doute était installé, il persistait et il s'amplifiait. Harry ne voulait pas douter de sa femme, de sa moitié, mais … à chaque fois qu'elle sortait elle restait très vague sur ce qu'elle faisait, trop vague. Et Harry connaissait ce comportement, c'était celui des menteurs. Aussi le lion décida de découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait, par tous les moyens qu'il avait à sa disposition. Et il découvrit finalement ce qu'était 123, c'était un pseudonyme, celui de quelqu'un qui semblait important vu la fréquence de leurs rendez-vous. En réalité, leurs rencontres secrètes expliquaient la quasi-totalité des absences de Ginny.

Le lendemain de sa découverte, Harry, en fouillant le bureau de Ginny, il découvrit une correspondance. Une correspondance amoureuse entre elle et … entre elle et Gregory Goyle.


	4. Abandonnée

**Abandonnée**

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Harry pour prendre sa décision, et le lendemain, il avait mis Ginny à la porte, ce qui avait d'ailleurs conduit à une mémorable dispute avec Ron. Ce dernier n'était pas au courant de ce qu'avait fait Ginny, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Finalement, le rouquin s'en alla après avoir appris l'horrible vérité, ne sachant plus que penser. Sa petite sœur et Goyle, il avait des frissons rien que d'y penser. Le plus dur pour Harry, ce fut de l'expliquer à ses enfants.

Maman ne reviendras plus à la maison ? lui demanda James, vous ne vous aimez plus ?

C'est juste l'affaire de quelques jours, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry

C'était un mensonge, et il le savait très bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'avouer à ses enfants. Comment leur dire qu'ils ne revérraient plus jamais leurs parents ensemble ? Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, et ça le dégoûtait au point qu'il n'en ferma presque pas l'œil de la nuit. Elle le dégoutait aussi, oser le tromper avec Goyle, il ne pouvait toujours pas le concevoir.

Le lendemain matin, il profita de sa pause pour aller voir Pansy, c'était une bien étrange relation qui s'était nouée entre les deux, et aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir où cela allait les mener. Mais, lorsque Harry arriva devant sa cellule, il vit cette dernière totalement détruite. La brune était là, à genoux et de dos par rapport à lui.

Va t'en Potter, murmura-t-elle, et ne reviens jamais.

Elle se retourna, les yeux d'un rouge vif et perçant, et se jeta sur lui. Heureusement qu'il y avait la paroi transparente de sa cellule pour le protéger. Ses dents s'étaient allongées, tout comme ses ongles, et sa peau avait horriblement blanchi. De plus, Harry pouvait voir une sorte d'ombre noire émanait de son corps, elle avait laissé ressortir toute sa magie vampirique, et le résultat était devant ses yeux.

Ne. Reviens. Jamais.

Le Gryffondor s'en alla, dépité, et retourna travailler. Il ne vit pas le reste de la journée passer, trop occupé à essayer de se noyer dans son travail, pour oublier.

Alors qu'il allait partir, son commandant, Terence Higgs, vint le voir.

Tu te souviens de la vampire qu'on a capturée la dernière fois Potter ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Le Magenmagot a fixé son exécution à demain midi sur la place principale du Chemin de Traverse. Tu seras de l'escorte chargée de l'y conduire.


	5. Décision

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 _Ràr : onsof : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les quatre premiers chapitres._

 **Décision**

Le lendemain, Harry arriva escorté de deux gardes devant la cellule de Pansy. Il allait la conduire sur son lieu d'exécution. Elle serait mise sur le bûcher, un pieux dans le cœur, puis brûlée vive. C'était le seul moyens connu de se tuer définitivement un vampire, enfin, lorsque l'on souhaitait les combattre au lieu de les inclure à la société bien entendu. Le lion ouvrit la porte de la cellule, dit au deux aurors de l'attendre dehors puis entra. La condamnée était dos à lui, assise à même le sol.

Tu es venu faire ton devoir Potter ? cracha la brune acerbe et haineuse

Il est trop tard pour parler du bien et du mal Parkinson, tu vas mourir pour le plus grand bien de cette société.

La Serpentarde se releva et fit un pas vers lui. Avec des gestes rapides, Harry lui mis deux bracelets autour des mains, des chevilles et du coup.

Avec ça, plus question de te servir de la moindre magie, Vampire.

~o0o~

Hermione était noyée au milieu de la pile de dossiers de son bureau lorsque Ron entra brusquement, faisant claquer la porte. La lionne releva la tête et vit qu'il avait un visage livide et inquiet, une chose particulièrement rare pour être soulignée.

Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle

Lis-ça

Le rouquin lui tendit un parchemin venant de Sainte-Mangouste, elle le parcourut rapidement avant de jurer assez grossièrement.

Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

Je pense oui, la lettre avait déjà été ouverte une première fosi lorsque je l'ai reçue. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie Hermione.

L'exécution de Parkinson …, murmura-t-elle

~o0o~

Harry, les deux aurors et Parkinson arrivèrent devant la place principale du Chemin de Traverse, un bûcher y avait été dressé. Le bourreau les attendait, le brun reconnut sans difficulté Goyle … Si il pouvait lui faire payer, maintenant tout de suite, il n'hésiterait pas, mais cela ferait tache. Deux employés du Ministère qui se battent lors de l'exécution d'une vampire, l'image du Ministère en serait écornée. Il reconnut dans la foule certains de ces anciens amis : Finnigan, Thomas, Patil, … Il arrivèrent auprès de Goyle. Il lui confia Parkinson.

La brune était désormais attachée à un morceaux de bois, les mains dans le dos, sur le bûcher. Il ne restait plus au bourreau qu'à lui planter un pieux en plein cœur puis à mettre le feu.

Tout les regards étaient braqués sur les actions du Serpentard, aussi personne ne remarqua que Harry s'était retiré, ni le petit CLIC venant de Parkinson.

~o0o~

Au milieu de leur courrier, Arthur et Molly Weasley trouvèrent une missive de Sainte-Mangouste. Ils ouvrirent la lettre et virent qu'il s'agissait de tests de magies, utilisés habituellement pour reconnaître les enfants à la naissance. Ils indiquaient les résultats suivants :

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, fils de GREGORY GOYLE et de GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY

ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, fils de GREGORY GOYLE et de GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY

LILY LUNA POTTER, fille de HARRY POTTER et de GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY

Ginny ! hurla son père, alors que Molly était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait lu.

~o0o~

C'était impossible … Pourtant Seamus ne rêvait pas, il avait vu la vampire se libérer de ces entraves et tuer d'un coup sec le bourreau. Les bracelets des aurors étaient pourtant censés rendre inopérente tout type de Magie, c'était Dean qui le lui avait dit.

~o0o~

Pansy venait de trancher la carotide de son bourreau, sa magie vampirique était déchaînée. Aucun des sorciers en face d'elle n'osait bouger, paralysé par la peur qu'elle leur inspirait. Elle pourrait tous les massacrer si elle le voulait, comme l'homme baignant dans son sang à ces pieds. Mais, elle avait d'autres projets.

\- Merci Potter, murmura-t-elle

Elle transplana, avant qu'un auror ne reprenne ces esprits et ne l'attaque.


	6. Epanouissement

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling._

 _Note d'Auteur :_ _Merci à bev28 qui a corrigé cette fanfiction. Je vous en présente aujourd'hui le sixième et dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci de m'avoir suivi durant cette courte histoire, on se retrouve sur Harry and Pansy (3) pour les amateurs de ce couple, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 6 : Épanouissement**

Après son évasion, Pansy avait fui les îles britanniques pour la France, c'était un pays beaucoup plus accueillant envers les vampires et en plus il n'avait pas d'accord d'extradition avec l'Angleterre. Harry l'y avait rejoint quelques mois plus tard et avait, grâce à son statut et probablement aux voûtes Potter et Black, réussi à rejoindre le corps des aurors français. Les deux exilés s'étaient mariés là-bas et après avoir validée sa maîtrise de potion, Pansy avait repris le poste d'enseignante de potion à Beauxbâton. Elle avait pris une apprentie sous son aile, Gabrielle Delacour, la jeune sœur de Fleur, et elle lui faisait découvrir, avec l'accord de Harry, certains des secrets de leurs familles respectives. Mais la brune ne révéla jamais, y compris à son mari, comment elle était devenue une vampire.

~o0o~

Près de dix ans plus tard, Pansy enseignait toujours les potions à Beauxbâton mais uniquement à partir de la troisième année. Néanmoins, elle remarqua un jour, alors qu'elle remplaçait l'une de ces collègues, une nouvelle élève, une première année, qui avait des difficultés avec sa préparation. Elle s'approcha d'elle et observa quelques secondes sa façon de faire. Elle semblait connaître sa potion, mais ce qui lui faisait cruellement défaut c'était de la méthode.

\- Range tes ingrédients sur ton plan de travail, dans l'ordre dans lequel tu dois t'en servir. Tu verras ça te feras gagner en temps. Et en matière de potion, le temps est encore plus précieux que l'or.

\- Merci Professeur.

Quelques jours plus tard, la brune eu la visite de la collègue qu'elle avait remplacé, qui n'était autre que Gabrielle, son ancienne apprentie.

\- Il s'est passée quelque chose ? demanda la vampire inquiète

\- Non rien ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste te parler de l'une de mes élèves. Elle a du talent mais il lui manque de la pratique et de l'organisation. C'est elle que tu as aidé lors de mon dernier cours tu te souviens ?

\- Oui très bien, tu veux que je la prenne comme apprentie ?

\- Peut-être pas comme apprentie, mais je pense que quelques cours particuliers pourraient lui faire du bien …

\- Mais ? Tu me caches quelque chose Gabrielle, quoi ?

\- Son nom, c'est Lily Luna Potter, Pansy.


End file.
